Substrate carriers are sometimes used to position substrates in substrate processing systems used for coating architectural glass, fabricating solar panels, and fabricating flat panel and OLED displays, among others. The substrates are often greater than 1 square meter in size, and thus, each substrate represents a significant investment to the manufacturer over the course of processing.
Backside scratching is particularly problematic when handling these substrates, as scratches may provide an initiation point for cracking and chipping of the substrate, resulting in a substantial loss of the investment incurred in processing the substrate to that point in time. As the substrate is secured to a substrate supporting surface of the substrate carrier, the condition of the substrate supporting surface must be designed and monitored with prevention of scratching in mind. Carriers having hard substrate supporting surfaces are often more prone to scratching or otherwise damaging the substrate. Conversely, carriers having soft substrate supporting surfaces are often more prone to having debris becoming embedded therein, which then becomes a potential scratch source. Thus, the condition of the substrate supporting surface is important for ensuring good fabrication yields.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for securing substrates to a substrate carrier.